Lluvia
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Lo odiaba. Con todo su pequeño cuerpo.. Con tanto alboroto afuera no podría salir a jugar afuera, desvío su mirada a su pequeño avión de madera y volvió a mirar la lluvia que afuera inundaba todo. Le había prometido a su amigo Suichi que iría a jugar esa misma tarde con él y cuando fue a buscar su juguete nuevo, ¡PUM! El mundo se decidía por desatar una lluvia así, de la nada.


° **DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen ya que son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi entera propiedad. No se aceptan adaptaciones, copias y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

° **SUMMARY:** **Lo odiaba. Con todo su pequeño cuerpo aborrecía aquello.**

 **Con tanto alboroto afuera no podría salir a jugar afuera, desvío su mirada a su pequeño avión de madera y volvió a mirar la lluvia que afuera inundaba todo. Le había prometido a su amigo Suichi que iría a jugar esa misma tarde con él y cuando fue a buscar su juguete nuevo, ¡PUM! El mundo se decidía por desatar una lluvia así, salida de la nada.**

 _ **LLUVIA**_

Lo odiaba. Con todo su pequeño cuerpo aborrecía aquello.

Con tanto alboroto afuera no podría salir a jugar afuera, desvío su mirada a su pequeño avión de madera y volvió a mirar la lluvia que afuera inundaba todo. Le había prometido a su amigo Suichi que iría a jugar esa misma tarde con él y cuando fue a buscar su juguete nuevo, ¡PUM! El mundo se decidía por desatar una lluvia así, salida de la nada.

Se sentó, aburrido, a ver por debajo de la puerta corrediza cómo las gotas de lluvia dejaban pequeñas huellas al impactarse contra el suelo, sentía el viento entrar por entre las cañas de la cortina y pudo ver un pequeño sapo intentar entrar de un salto, pero éste se estampó contra la madera del piso elevado varias veces. No pudo evitar reírse.

Había intentado escaparse de casa tan pronto vio esa lluvia, no importaba si se enfermaba, quería ir con Suichi. Y lo intentó, una, dos, tres veces... Pero su madre siempre lo pillaba y lograba meterlo de nuevo a la casa a pesar de sus protestas. Finalmente, a la cuarta, ésta se cansó de tener que vigilar tanto a su inquieto hijo y optó por crear un pequeño campo de energía alrededor de la casa. Nada entraría, ni saldría. Al recordar esto último no pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

Un pequeño golpecito lo hizo mirar al piso frente a él, ese sapo había logrado entrar y lo mirada con sus ojos amarillos mientras inflaba una y otra vez su papada.

—¡Ah! ¡M-mamá! —Gritó, no le gustaban los sapos y nunca le gustarían. Su apariencia era en extremo desagradable, no podía evitar entrar en una especie de pánico cada vez que veía uno.

—¿Qué pasa, Kane? —Su madre entró calmadamente a la pequeña habitación principal, viendo al sapo y a su propio hijo uno frente a otro. —Oh. —Y ella entendió de inmediato. —¿Me haces dejar la cocina por eso? —Preguntó, de manera simpática mientras apuntaba al sapo y veía venir a su hijo corriendo hacia ella mientras dejaba tirado su avión en el proceso, el sapo se movió hacia ellos y el niño no pudo evitar aferrarse más a la figura de su madre.

—Pero mamá, ¡Se suponía que no podía entrar! El piso estaba alto y yo lo vi caerse, ¿Por qué entró? —El sapo hinchó una vez más su garganta mientras saltaba hacia ellos cada cierto tiempo. —¡Ah! ¡Sácalo!

—Bueno, Kane, puede que él haya entrado por el frío o porque estaba solo, ¿No te parece? Andá, hazte su amigo. —Ella reía, pero el niño solo se escondía más en el kimono azulado que su progenitora portaba. —Ahh, qué se le va a hacer. ¡Shu, shu! —Con escoba en mano, sacó al sapo de la casa y puso dos piedras en la entrada para que no volviese a entrar.

—¿Se fue?

—Sí, y espero que esto te haya servido de lección. —Dijo la mujer, dándose la vuelta y viendo a su pequeño hijo de apenas 6 años.

—¿Lección? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ha sido él quien ha entrado! —Gritó enfadado el pelinegro, mirando a la mujer frente a él cubrirse la boca para disimular la risa y con la otra acariciar su abultado vientre.

—Precisamente, él no habría entrado si se rendía a la primera, ¿No? Supongo que esto nos enseña que si somos persistentes, entonces podemos llegar a lograr lo que queremos. —Soltó, con una sabiduría propia de una madre.

—Tú siempre encuentras una enseñanza en todo. —Contestó hastiado, pero comprendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer de pelo azabache. —Si tanto puedo intentar, ¿Entonces puedo ir a ver a Suichi? —Inquirió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Ven, acompáñame a cocinar, no me dejes solita, ¿Sí? —Contestó simplemente la mujer, evitando el tema.

Así se fueron a la siguiente habitación, tomados de la mano y la mujer se dedicó a terminar la cena, descalza ya que el embarazo le producía ciertas incomodidades. El niño se agachaba a buscar los vegetales y cuencos mientras la mujer cocinaba tarareando una canción.

Había un cuenco en medio de la habitación donde caía una única gotera, entonces recordó la lluvia y al agudizar un poco su oído pudo comprobar que ésta no tenía intenciones de parar pronto. Un relámpago resonó e iluminó tenuemente la pequeña cabaña donde vivía.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí? —Alzó su achocolatada mirada y se cruzó con la dorada del pequeño, no pudo disimular una sonrisa llena de ternura. Acto seguido, dejó de cortar todo para darle su entera atención a su hijo.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir a ver a Suichi? Debe de estarme esperando y yo no sería un buen amigo si no voy. —Intentaba persuadir a la joven por ese lado, no era tonto... Y ella tampoco.

—Kane, está lloviendo. Puedes enfermarte y no sería lindo que te enfermes porque ahí sí que no podrías jugar con Suichi durante al menos tres días. —Contestó simplemente, intentando que su hijo entendiese.

—¿Pero y sí me está esperando todavía? —Insistió, con sus pequeños ojos ilusionados.

—Suichi debe de estar con su madre, igual que tú. Mañana podrás jugar, pero hoy no.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. —Interrumpió, dándole un cálido y ligero beso en la pequeña e infantil frente de su hijo.

Después de eso el niño simplemente se dedicó a jugar con su avión, como si este volase por toda la casa y, finalmente, se detuvo frente a la habitación de su nueva hermana y admiró todo bellamente decorado. Aunque ésta tardaría un par de años en ser ocupada, pero no pudo evitar entusiasmarse al saber que pronto tendría un nuevo compañero de juego. Apresuradamente volvió al lado de su madre, que ya servía el almuerzo y guardaba una porción para su padre que llegaría esa misma noche.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo se va a llamar mi hermana? —Preguntó, mientras cogía los palillos con los que comería el estofado de arroz que acababan de cocinar.

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Alzó la vista un segundo, casi nunca preguntaba por ello ya que casi siempre estaba afuera jugando con los niños de la aldea y su mejor amigo, Suichi.

—Solo pregunto, quiero saber si ya se decidieron por un nombre papá y tú. —Dijo, con total inocencia el infante.

—Aiha, quisimos llamarla Amaya, pero no nos gustaba la pronunciación. —Contestó dulcemente la joven mientras acariciaba su ya crecido vientre.

—¿Y qué significa?

—Amor.

—¿Y por qué ese nombre?

—Porque tu padre y yo nos amamos. —Estaba en la edad del por qué y cuando su hijo preguntaba esas cosas, le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

—¿Y yo por qué me llamó Kane? ¿Qué significa? —Cada vez era más su interés en los nombres, le gustaba saber que los nombres tenían un motivo para ser elegidos y no eran usados al ázar.

—Bueno... Cuando naciste, pensábamos llamarte Akemi, que significa "Belleza de la madrugada" y eras tan hermoso como un amanecer, con tu pelo negro y suave, tus pequeñas manitas con garras y unas preciosas orejitas —Explicó mientras recordaba ese día. Cuando nació su primogénito. Mientras hacía especial énfasis en el significado del nombre. —Pero, cuando abriste tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos tuyos y vimos que eran dorados...

—¡Como los de papá! —Interrumpió, alzando las manos victoriosamente.

—Sí, como los de papá. —Confirmó, sonriendo alegremente. —Esos ojos que me enamoraron hace ya varios años, esos mismos ojos los tenías tú, mi amado hijo. —A medida que seguía recordando, más acariciaba el pequeño rostro de su hijo, con total ternura. —Y en ese momento decidimos llamarte Kane, que significa "Dorado". Tu tío se llama Kohaku y su nombre también significa "Dorado" pero creíamos más apropiado llamarte así para que de grande no te confundas. —Concluyó mientras terminaba de comer y veía a su hijo vaciar su plato durante el pequeño relato.

—¿Por qué te llamas Kagome? ¿Te lo puso la abuela o el abuelo? —La mencionada no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al recordar vagamente a su padre, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Kagome es el nombre de una estrella, tu abuela dijo que cuando yo nací pudo ver un extraño brillo dentro de mi cuerpo y que lo asemejó con una hermosa estrella. Por eso me llamo así, mi niño. —Explicó, recordando con nostalgia a su tan querida madre.

—Es muy lindo tu nombre mamá, no me gustaría que te llamaras Kayako o Yukki... —Soltó repentinamente el niño, como imaginándose una realidad alterna donde su madre no se llamase Kagome sino que portase un nombre más feo y raro.

—Gracias Kane, a mí también me gusta. —Contestó la azabache mientras sonreía para su hijo.

—Y a papá. —Agregó.

—Sí, y a papá también le gusta mi nombre. —No podía creerse lo adorable que era su hijo cuando la interrumpía así, que dicha era ser su madre.

—¿Y qué significaba "Amaya"? —Preguntó, nuevamente curioso.

—Ese significa "Lluvia nocturna", como la de ahora, solo que es de día. —Explicó.

—No me gusta ese nombre, odio la lluvia. —Ante esto, Kagome prestó especial atención a lo que su hijo le diría a continuación. —La odio, siempre deja todo mojado y hace que me sienta incómodo cuando camino por el bosque, no puedo correr sin caerme, llena todo con lodo, no puedo jugar afuera y tengo que estar todo el día encerrado. —Expresó, más que molesto el pelinegro.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos en silencio, donde el niño aprovechó para observar por la ventana de la casa y observó que la lluvia aún seguía, impidiéndole salir durante más tiempo. Y eso que no estaba contando la barrera que su madre le puso a la casa porque eso era otro jodido obstáculo que le negaba salir a jugar. Estaba tan ensimismado en ver los charcos de agua que afuera se formaban que ni siquiera notó cuando su madre se puso detrás suyo a contemplar la lluvia, esperando el regreso de su padre.

—Puede que estés encerrado, pero estás con las personas que amas y que te aman a ti también, ¿No es eso mejor a estar solo? —La mirada café de su madre y sus palabras lo llenaron por completo, jamás, en sus seis cortos años de vida, había visto esas situaciones de esa forma. No pudo expresarle su agradecimiento de otra forma que no fuese un abrazo bien fuerte y un agudo "Te quiero, ma." que bien sabía lo feliz que hacía a su progenitora.

—Ve a decirle a tu padre que lo quieres también o se pondrá celoso. —Soltó repentinamente la joven, que seguía viendo por la ventana.

—¿Eh?

—Acaba de llegar, parece que hoy terminaron temprano. —Agregó, mirando sonriente a su pequeño hijo. —Andá, ve a saludarlo. —Y con un simple ademán, deshizo la barrera que cubría la cabaña. Acto seguido, vio salir corriendo a su hijo mientras ella salía lentamente del hogar a causa del avanzado embarazo.

Pudo ver cómo su hijo se reunía con su padre, con su amado. Lo vio alzarlo en brazos y revolverle el cabello mientras que dejaba a su lado un pesado costal de arroz, probablemente.

Ella no pudo subir la colina, requería de mucho esfuerzo, por lo que simplemente los esperó debajo de un árbol cercano donde aún podía verlos. Su marido se dio prisa en alcanzarla y dejó al niño en el suelo, éste los miraba con ilusión en los ojos. Kagome supo, por su mirada, que seguramente le había dicho a su padre si podía salir a jugar con Suichi. Ella solo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Ve, Kane, pueder ir a jugar. Pero nada de jugar en las calles, vayan adentro y jueguen en la casa de Suichi. Vuelves en un par de horas o iré a buscarte, ¿Vale? —Todo fue tan rápido. Solo alcanzó a ver como el pequeño asintió efusivamente para luego emprender una carrera hacia la casa de su amigo. La lluvia no tardaría en cesar.

Vio a su esposo agacharse frente a ella para besar dulcemente su vientre mientras posaba su palma sobre éste, después y solo después se levantó para besar a su esposa dulcemente en los labios siendo correspondido por ésta. Una vez que el beso les cobró el aliento debieron separarse y juntaron sus frentes mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro.

—He vuelto.

—Bienvenido a casa... Inuyasha. —Ante la mención de su nombre el albino no pudo evitar robarle un casto beso a su joven esposa. —Haz llegado temprano esta vez, ¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó un tanto extrañada la azabache mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Nada en particular, terminamos rápido porque el demonio no era nada más que una comadreja y pudimos controlarlo. Esta vez Miroku se salteó el espectáculo de siempre, cada vez es más serio y deja de chantajear a los aldeanos por lo que pudimos venir antes de lo previsto. —Respondió, sin mayores vueltas mientras corría la persiana de la cabaña y dejaba entrar primero a su mujer. —¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó mientras terminaba de entrar, solo para ver que su esposa lo veía con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

—Solo de una cosa... —Se descubrió el hombro del kimono azulado mientras se internaba en la habitación matrimonial, siendo seguida por un muy emocionado Inuyasha.

 _ **FIN**_

 **¡Holaaa! ¡Esta vez la inspiración me ha golpeado con fuerza! Puede que no haya traído un nuevo capítulo de Fibromialgia para antes de mi cumple, pero ¡Hey! Traje dos one shots en un mismo día, yo sola me impresiono jajajaja**

 **Bueno, ¡Al fin un fic con final feliz ni nada de InuxKik! Creanme que odio tener que escribir de ellos en mis fics, peeero bueno...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto nuevamente! ¡Un besote a todos y no se olviden de votar y comentar! ❤**


End file.
